


How Much? (#113 Garage)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [229]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian contemplates his own numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much? (#113 Garage)

Ian breathed in the cool chalky air of the garage and sat carefully. He let his eyes drift over the numbers Charlie was letting tumble onto his boards. They still meant nothing to Ian but he knew they were everything to Charlie.

Ian smiled to himself remembering the first time he was let into the garage. Not with Charlie but with Alan and Larry for a game of pool.

Ian thought of numbers wondering, between the four Eppes men how much sex this room had seen, how many crimes solved, how many moments of genius, how much love was here.


End file.
